Swimming
by Fucking Tomatoes
Summary: songfic  tamaharu fluff :D   your song reminds me of swimming, and which I forgot when I started to sink...


I was listening to Florence and the machine (swimming) while writing this, so I guess I'm basing this one shot to this song:D And of coarse to all you doves out there that love this shipping, and are kind enough to click this and read. So without a further a do, here you go loves!

* * *

"Your songs remind me of swimming  
Which I forgot when I started to sink  
Dragged further away from the shore  
And deeper into the drink.

Sat on the bottom of the ocean  
A stern and stubborn rock  
Cos your songs remind me of swimming  
But somehow I forgot.

I was sinking and now I'm sunk  
I was drinking and now I'm drunk  
Your songs remind me of swimming  
But somehow I forgot.

I tried to remember the chorus  
I can't remember the verse  
that song that sent me swimming  
Is now the life jacket that burst..."

- Florence and the machine

* * *

A dieing sun hazed its orange rays over the beautiful city of Boston, and through the window of a young girl's room. Its light trailed across the entire wall and bed where she laid starring up at a white ceiling. The brunette's hair was just two inches longer then when she attended high school, and it fanned around her like a halo on the mattress. Haruhi was bored out of her wits and it didn't help that she had nothing else to do. She had finished all her homework, and possibly next weeks also. It wasn't her fault, once she got caught up in something she kept on going until she felt the job was rightfully done. It seemed she went too far. The brown eyed girl inhaled and exhaled slowly, as if she was trying to calm herself down, and the scent of paper filled her nostrils. All on the floor and atop her bed where her papers with her hand writing written on all of them, with a few books that scattered around the room also. She blinked, and rolled to the side of the bed, and dangled her legs to where her toes skimmed over the carpet. A yawn escaped her lips, and a few bones popped as she stretched.

A flash of something yellow caught her eye that sat like a house on her dresser, and curiously, she walked up to it. _It's a note… _The folded piece of paper felt small in her hands, and the elegant script of her boyfriend's handwriting invited her in with the warming words: _My Love…_ It was just like him to leave something for her that only an idiotic romantic would do…but that was him. Her fingers glided between the folds, and they opened the note completely. Her lips whispered the first sentence:

_Why don't you ever come over anymore? I miss you. Not only that, we haven't been seeing each other this whole week except for Monday when we sat down and ate together. I know I'm being pushy but, when are you going to be done with your work for this week so we can see each other? It's been rather boring over here, and all I have to do is play piano and read my textbooks. Wahhhh Haruhi! Please answer back when you get the chance!_

_Je'tamie,_

_Tamaki_

Haruhi stared at the word before his name, a lump of guilt plugging her throat. What a horrible note. He was doing this on purpose, just to make her feel guilty. She had told him the week before that she would be busy this week, and that she would _try_ to come over. Though that was just it, she didn't think about _trying_, and that's what made her feel like an idiot. The note crumpled in her palm, and lightly landed on the carpet.

It wasn't until she pushed the 'love door' that connected her apartment to his that she noticed she was running to go find him. "Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelled for him at the same time she stepped into the dark living room.

She paused to look around and shuddered. It was weird seeing his apartment dark and empty other then its bright and often loud atmosphere; it was like he didn't even live here. Haruhi shook out the sudden discomfort of the empty living room, and headed for his room. She turned down the hallway were his room's door was shut, and reached for the silver knob. Without thinking about if he was in there, she twisted the knob, and pushed the door open. A dim green light radiated from behind the light colored curtains from his windows, white carpets and walls made the room look bigger, and a French border hung at the bottom and top of the cracks of the walls. The grand room was simple yet elegant; something that Haruhi thought was against what he would have made it look like. His bed was made, the piano shut, and still no Tamaki anywhere. The girl slouched, and stood in the doorway, feeling completely disappointed. She wanted to tell him sorry and promise him that she would honestly try to make time to spend some time with him. It was only fair, he was kind enough to not get in her way all week, and he only asked her once if she could come over.

"I'm so mean." she sighed and closed her eyes.

Haruhi opened them again and dazed at the white grand piano that sat lonely in the room. A memory of her and Tamaki flashed in her mind, of when they were in Japan at the second Souh mansion. He was teaching her how to play the piano after she had woken up from her nap, and wanted to learn. His long fingers would overlap hers as he explained the keys, and how hard she had to press them. The song was very light, sweet and very simple, yet there was a slight ring of peace that played with it. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder to check if anyone was there, and seeing that there was none, she hurried to the piano. Thankfully it was unlocked, and carefully, as if just touching it would break it, she opened it to reveal a row of black and white teeth. A smile surfaced her lips, as her fingers fanned over a random area of keys. They were cold to the touch, but behind them they held such a beautiful sound.

_What were those keys again? _Haruhi lightly placed her fingers to the scratchy memory, and pressed lightly, smiling when she got the right keys. She played them again, but to the rhythm to what her senpai had told her in her memory, then she slid them to another set of keys on Que. It sounded exactly like the day he played it. She couldn't believe that she was actually playing a song _on_ the piano. The hypnotic melody echoed off the large walls repeating back to her, and the sound of it made her giggle.

When she transitioned her fingers to another set of keys, two more hands joined her from each side of hers, forcing her to jump, almost losing her tempo.

"Keep going your doing great." Someone whispered into her ear.

Recognizing the voice she relaxed and continued the song that the voice had instructed on her to finish. There was no longer just the sweet slow song, but now there was a shrill of brightness added on, as if there were not only one piano in the room but two. She matched his rhythm so that the melody transformed into a happier and faster song. Tamaki's and her fingers danced across the keys together, when he moved she fallowed, they booth depending on each other to perform an elegant performance. Soon the song was coming to its end, and Tamaki removed his hands to allow Haruhi to finish the song back to its slow end. Both of them sat in silence for a short second, and then Tamaki chuckled, breaking the silence.

He brushed his lips to her cheek, "That was beautiful."

"You taught me the song…"she trailed, a small blush rising.

Tamaki laughed softly, and pressed his mouth to her cheek, and brought his chin to rest on her shoulder, "At the time I was actually teaching you a song that I made for you." Haruhi's eyes rose in surprise, as her blush deepened. "Simple, sweet, direct, and slow…" He smiled and hugged her from behind, "…but beautiful."

She sucked in a shaky breath, and removed her fingers from the piano keys to her lap, "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" he let his arms drop from her waist as she turned around the stool to look at him.

"I've been a jerk to you."

"Yeah you have." He saw her bite her lip and look away from his eyes, "I still love you though."

"Stop it."

"It's true" he bent down to meet her eye level and smiled warmly, "You've just been busy. You told me you wouldn't have time to come over this week either, so it's okay."

"But I've been too busy in my work to even think of you!" she shouted at him. Tamaki blinked, thrown off by the sadness in her expression.

"I promised that I would try to make some time to come over, but all I've been trying to do was take my mind off of other thing by consuming myself into my work. I didn't think about you, seeing you" She threw her hands up, "I don't even think I was thinking at all! I want to spend time with you, but I-I'm just— I don't know I'm I'm…" _Ugh!_ Her hands ran through her bangs, and she bobbed her head, "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

There was silence.

No one said anything to anyone, and the piano was quiet, as was for outside. What had she been thinking! Tamaki must have been mad at her, he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't even moving! Haruhi swallowed the lump in her throat, and brought all her courage together to lift her head up. She didn't want to see his face angry at her, she was afraid. She was afraid of him hating her. Eventually she glanced up and blinked. Tamaki was smiling at her, his lavender shaded eyes deep with understanding concern, and love. His fingers feathered to the sides of her face, and he leaned closely to her just enough for their foreheads to touch, and their noses to glide next to each other. Haruhi's heart peaked with embarrassment, and her face was completely engulfed with flames.

"It's okay. No need to have that expression on your face." He smiled, "As long as you love me I'm okay."

She tripped over her words, "I-I love you."

"Then I forgive you."

Tamaki laughed softly and closed the space between them. Haruhi couldn't believe this idiot, how could he be so loving? She smiled as his lips parted, then she grasped his head like he did to her, and hungrily brought their lips to smash against each other. Like falling out of grace, she fallowed his music, did as he did, trusted him to lead, and together they were a beautiful melody.

* * *

Ta DA! I wanted to upload this as an apology to my readers for not uploading any chapters to my two stories ( I haven't givin up on them, just trying to find an internet card for my dam computer!) so I wrote this to make up for my absense, and I hope you guys forgive me. :D

Thanks doves!

-Kimi


End file.
